Star Crossed
by Drowningblonde
Summary: People have been making deals and forging secret alliances with dangerous consequences! Will the long standing hatred between Planet Doom and Arus prevail or will love be strong enough to conquer all? Lotor/ Allura
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron/Go Lion or any of their characters. They are the property of WEP and Devil's Due Comics and Toei Animation. All other characters are mine. This is written purely for entertainment purposes and I am not monetarily compensated in any way.**

**Author's Note**_: This is an L/A fic…by that I mean Lotor/Allura. It's based on the original Lion Voltron DOFTU circa 1984, Golion and the Devils' Due Comic, although I reserve the right to interject new characters and technology from the new series Voltron Force as I see fit. But I promise, Vince and his BS definitely will not be one of them. _

**Star Crossed**

**Prologue**

How could she have been so stupid? He had only been faking damage to his ship. Her own sensors had told her that his shields had taken the brunt of her laser fire. But when his engines had cut out and he started plummeting towards the ground she had pursued him. Caught up in the heat of battle, all she could think of was capturing him or blowing him out of the sky. It didn't matter which at the time. Although holding Zarkon's only son and heir to the throne hostage would have skewed the odds of this latest battle significantly in Altea's favor. At least that's what she had thought at the time. She had sensed victory in those moments. It seemed so close that she could almost taste it and it had made her reckless. Careless. And that was how she found herself in the situation she was in now.

His engines had fired up suddenly and he had raced nose first to the ground she had followed only to be caught by surprise when his ship suddenly pulled sharply up leaving her with no time to maneuver away from the tractor beam he had been leading her to. It caught her Lion and the sudden deceleration stunned her. She felt herself blacking out and her vision tunneled down to a pin point of light. Her G-suit had reacted instantly squeezing the blood out of her extremities and back into circulation. Her senses restored she watched helplessly as he sped up and away. She had put her thrusters to full power, but it was no use; she was caught. Had she maintained her momentum, she could have broken free. But her moment of weakness had prevented that.

It would never have happened to one of the guys. They didn't black out and get bloody noses like she did. She knew that it would have been enough to get her thrown out of flight school in the Alliance. She would have been DQ'd immediately before she had even lifted off the ground. And Keith knew it. He had told her so many times before, with the unapologetic candor of a Marine officer, that she never would have made the cut regardless of her actual skill as a pilot. There was more to it than that, he said. She lacked the physical toughness to handle the high G forces involved at super sonic speed. It was why her orders were to stay out of the direct fire and she always had a squadron of fighters to deflect the brunt of any attacks. Her job was to support her teammates and form the mecha Voltron's right leg.

But today had been different, that awful Lotor had sought her out; instigating a dogfight with her. She saw it as an opportunity to finally prove to herself and her teammates that she was not the weakest link. How great would it have been that she, the princess of Altea, had brought down Zarkon's son in defense of her Kingdom? Her pride had made her accept the challenge. She had looked at his Phaeyton, a modified sport pinnace with contempt. What a fool he was to challenge her and Blue Lion in that rich man's toy! A single lion could destroy a battleship! Three together could take down smaller robeasts.

Her arrogance had been her downfall. He had gone down too easily. She should have known better than to disobey orders. She should have been wary of a trap. But now it was too late to think about these things. She was trapped, her lion immobilized by the tractor beam, in the hanger of Lotor's flagship.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron/Go Lion or any of their characters. They are the property of WEP and Devil's Due Comics and Toei Animation. All other characters are mine. This is written purely for entertainment purposes and I am not monetarily compensated in any way****.**

**Star Crossed**

**Chapter 1**

**1**

"Blue Lion! This is Alpha Black. What is your position? Over." Keith asked as his sensors suddenly lost contact with Blue Lion. Nothing heard.

"Blue Lion, Blue Lion! This is Alpha Black. Acknowledge, over." He repeated accelerating upwards over the jagged mountain tops into the cloudless blue sky until the dessert canyons below shrunk to a rust red smudge and a tangle of lines, the landscape fading from terracotta red to white and finally green all the way to the ocean. He could see clear from one curved horizon line to the other and still no sign of Blue Lion. _Fuck! Where was she? _ Beneath him he could see a squadron of Drule drones exit a battle cruiser and engage Altean fighters. Reluctantly and feeling deeply uneasy he descended to rejoin the battle.

"Alpha Black! We got a problem. Over." Hunk said as he swerved to avoid a barrage of enemy lazon from overhead.

"Go ahead, Hunk. Over." Keith answered.

"I just saw Lotor buzz by heading four-zero-niner-three with the princess on his six. Over." Hunk replied.

"Oh dammit! Hunk, cover her! Over." Keith ordered as he locked on two enemy fighters and blasted them out of the sky. _She better not be doing what I think she's doing._ He thought with a mix of fear and anger.

"Roger that. Out." Hunk replied as he changed course to pursue. Yellow surged forward and the sonic boom reverberated across the landscape below. With the blink of an eye Hunk called up a 360 degree, three dimensional visual scan across the cockpit of Yellow for any trace of Blue Lion. Empty sky and not a trace of her on the ground. It was like she vanished out of thin air. He descended to get a better view inside the maze of sheer cliffs and river valleys.

"Blue Lion, this is-"Suddenly between the nearly vertical walls of a steep canyon he felt the hard snag of a tractor beam.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed as he was thrust forward so hard against his harness it nearly knocked the wind from him. With an instinct born from years of training, he knew better than to fight it but let it pull him down as he asked Yellow for more thrust. Within a fraction of second he felt himself go weightless as the combined force of gravity and his acceleration neutralized the force of the tractor beam. He changed directions at a nearly right angle and broke free.

_That's gonna leave a mark._ He thought as he rocketed out of the steep crevasse and arced back around to rejoin his team mates.

"Hunk I need a sit rep, over." Keith asked methodically targeting Drule robot drones with bursts of lightning from Black Lion's tail.

"Not Good." Hunk replied tersely and ducked into evasive maneuvers as he was suddenly pursued by enemy fighters that swarmed up out of the deep chasm after him. The squadron of Altean airmen that had lost the princess reappeared over the high bluff that ringed the canyon and intercepted them. He shot two drones down with elemental blasts from Yellow's tail cannon and then made to rejoin his teammates.

"And it's getting worse!" Pidge answered as he spiraled away to avoid laser fire from the two rotating turrets of a Drule battle ship only to nearly get side swiped by the exploding lid from a newly deployed robeast coffin ship.

"Oh, great! Let's see what kind of butt-ugly Zarkon's sent us today!" Lance quipped as the energy field around the creature flared brighter than the sun for several seconds as it grew to its full size. He swooped down low and welcomed the creature with a jet of magma and then rapidly ascended to avoid getting swatted by a tentacle. He arced around fired a missile and severed the wriggling arm.

"Chtulu robeast! You are cliché!" He chided. "Seriously—Ah! Shit!" He was cut off by as second tentacle sprung out of the robeast's chest whiplashing around Red Lion's back legs.

"Romeo, Shorty, minimize your chatter." Keith admonished he and Black Lion raced over and blasted the tentacle away as Hunk and Pidge opened fire simultaneously and forced the creature to retreat back toward the chasm.

"Aye, aye, Skipper!" Lance retorted. Some rules were just too much to break.

"Alpha Black. This is Hunk. I got caught in a tractor beam in a ravine north west of the Emoire canyon. I couldn't hang around to see if anything was in there but it's big enough to hide a battleship in. Over." Hunk said flatly.

"Shit. He's got her." Lance said through clenched teeth as the tentacle loosened and fell away. He gained altitude and looped back around and engaged the beast from the rear with laser rounds from his machine guns, grunting in satisfaction as the tentacles flailed about wildly but missed him.

"Blue Lion, this is Alpha Black. Acknowledge. Over." Keith called one more time. And again there was no reply.

With a sinking feeling Keith knew Lance was right. Allura might be inexperienced but not unprofessional. She would have responded by now, unless she was in trouble. Big trouble. He swallowed hard pushing the creeping knot of fear in his stomach back down. Allura was separated from the group and more than likely taken prisoner. Keith knew Lotor wouldn't kill her, he wanted her alive. But he would hurt her. Keith knew that too.

It wasn't just the princess that was in danger it was all of them. Everything. If Lotor had Allura then he also had Blue Lion. They couldn't form Voltron. Even if they won this battle Zarkon would attack again, with more battle ships, lazon bombs and drone aircraft. Stronger and more powerful robeasts. The four Lions would be able to delay the inevitable, but without Voltron to take down the more powerful sentient battle machines, Altea would fall. Again.

"Alright team, let's put this fugly bastard down and pay Prince Charming a visit." Keith ordered.

"Aye, aye, Sir!" Lance and Pidge replied simultaneously.

"Roger that!" Hunk concurred.

He switched to an encrypted frequency and hailed the Castle of Lions. "Castle Command, this is Alpha Black. Over."

"Go ahead for Castle Command. Over." Keith recognized Coran's voice. His carefully modulated tone betrayed none of the anxiety that he must be feeling. The old man had ice water in his veins.

"We have situation Masai. I say again. Situation Masai. Execute Tango Alley Cat. Over." Keith ordered. His simple coded message was designed to confuse the enemy who, in spite of the Altean's best efforts, were undoubtedly monitoring all of their transmissions.

"Understood. Out." Coran answered.

**2**

In the castle's command center, twenty stories beneath the Castle of Lions Coran slumped in his chair his mouth gone dry. He knew what it meant. His throat constricted and his vision blurred. Situation Masai. It wasn't possible. Masai was the code for a Lion down or MIA. They had chosen the name from the famous lion hunting African tribe of Earth. _Allura…please be alright._ _Please let it be some problem with Blue Lion's communication system. _ Tango Alley Cat. Deploy all remaining aircraft and artillery and to divert the enemy's attention away from the Lions.

He took a deep breath and spoke into the comm. He ordered all remaining fighters to launch and calling for ground support and anti-air craft artillery to target the battleship that hovered over the air battle.

Then he swiveled in his chair inserted a security card, cued up a visual and entered the five digits that sent a planet wide alert to all media outlets advising the inhabitants of Altea to prepare for a prolonged siege and possible invasion. It also sent a message to all military and police to institute a strict dawn till dusk curfew and marshal law was in effect until further notice.

Castle Command had heard every word exchanged by the team since they launched. The battle was being broadcast to six massive visuals in real time from cameras mounted on the Lions and simultaneous satellite feed. They had seen Allura engaged by a group of Drule ships being lead by an unmarked civilian space craft. They watched the dogfight and even cheered as she had made the kill. And then she had disappeared down into the crevasse her camera feed suddenly going to distortion. It looked like she had pursued the remaining fighters but then they heard Keith's repeated attempts to locate her. They had heard Hunk's report and they knew what it meant. Blue lion was down and their princess was injured, captured or both. What had started out as a fairly routine skirmish had just turned into a worst case scenario.

He noticed Lt. Sully pulling up a visual and adjusting the fire co-ordinates of the castle's heavy anti-aircraft cannon . _So young!_ He thought. She couldn't be more than twenty_. She must be the same age as Allura. _He glanced at the other faces, some even younger, with scowling eyes and mouths set in grim lines as they fought to save their world. _This war has lasted over half their lives._ He suddenly felt old and weary and the hopelessness of the situation threatened to overwhelm him.

It would be devastating for Altea if the princess became Zarkon's hostage. But they put had safeguards in place for that possibility years ago. She had not been ordained queen after her parent's death. The throne of Altea was empty. The dynasty could be abolished with the stroke of a pen should the Council of Lords vote that way. Additionally, the Galaxy Alliance favored a democratic government system and had been pressing that point when ever Coran had asked for more aid. But Coran had hope that one day the war would be over and Allura could ascend the throne and govern as queen. Altea would be free. Free of Zarkon, the Drule and their tyranny. And free of the Alliance's impositions.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and took several deep breaths. The decade of war had taken its toll on him. Just as it had on the people of Altea. They lived in a constant state of fear and strict rationing of basic necessities. Their personal liberties were becoming more and more restricted. And their anger and frustration were palpable as their growing despair. They had been at war too long. It was only the terror of Zarkon's forced labor camps that kept many of them from outright anarchy. That and the discovery of the Lions and the reawakening of the mecha Voltron. He didn't know if it was technology, magic or both. And truthfully he didn't care. It was as if, no, not as if, but indeed that the gods of this place had returned to bring justice to Altea's people. Voltron had inflicted devastating losses on Zarkon. The tide of victory was turning in Altea's favor. But, now, without Blue Lion, there was no Voltron. Without Voltron…and Blue Lion in the hands of the enemy…he shuddered to think of what would happen. They must find her and get her back. All of their lives depended on it.

Coran remembered the years before the Voltron Force's arrival. He had drafted document after document dictating the terms of Altea's surrender. He deleted all of them, knowing that in the end it didn't really matter. Even if Zarkon signed it, it was not worth the few kilobytes it was stored on. There was no way to enforce it. Who would question Zarkon? The Drule council? Not likely. To whom could Altea appeal her grievance? Emperor Bjorn? Ha! Altea was alone, beaten and friendless.

It seemed their only course of action was to hide. The laws of warfare that it is impossible to win a prolonged war and that war is won not just by the ability to inflict damage upon the enemy, but more importantly on the ability to absorb casualties.

Alfor had thought of this, even when Altea and Korrinoth were allies. He knew that Altea's massive stores of lazon and growing wealth made it a target for much bigger threats. He had been wise beyond his years, knowing that too often in history that the greatest allies can make the most dangerous enemies. He set a plan in place utilizing the natural topography of Altea and the resilience and resourcefulness of her people. To invade Altea to exploit her resources would be a costly venture. He sought to ensure that trade and commerce was always a much more attractive prospect to Altea's ambitious yet frugal Drule neighbors.

He had used the unresolved conflict with Pollux as his reason when he ordered that the natural cave systems of Altea be made into emergency shelters. There were thousands of miles of them with underground springs and lush oasis created by massive, ancient water filled sink holes that let in the sun and life flourished in their depths. They lived for years in them. Waiting for the Korronites to establish bases and drop their guard before ambushing them with guerilla tactics. Their refusal the surrender was a thorn in Zarkon's side, costing him greatly in blood, treasure and reputation.

But one by one Zarkon's forces had found them and enslaved those they captured. Forcing the rest deeper and deeper, away from the clear water and light until their resources dwindled and the remaining population was devastated with starvation and disease. He had those who ventured out for food followed and then he bombed the caves, entombing the living and flushing out those who feared being buried alive….

"Sir?" A voice startled him out of his reverie.

"What is it, Corporeal Reilly?" He asked his mind snapping back to the present with an unpleasant jolt. He had to get control of himself. Despair and grief were the luxuries of people who had no responsibilities. His princess and an entire planet depended on his ability to remain clear headed.

"I have satellite observing battle field and I think I found something…in the Emoire canyons as Captain Garret said. "

Coran slid his chair over the corporal's visual. "Where?" He asked squinting trying to see the anomaly.

Reilly touched the screen and enhanced the image, then adjusted the setting. Suddenly the numbers coding the margin of the screen began to fluctuate wildly. "See here Sir?" She pointed to the shadow of a deep chasm. "There's a random change in polarity. That's where the tractor beam starts. And ends." She traced her finger along an undulating area that extended several square miles well away from the fighting. "If that son of a bitch, pardon me, Sir, has the princess that's where she is…and-"

"If that's where she is, then that's where he is." Coran finished. "He planned to isolate her but in the process he's isolated himself as well..." Coran mused. "Well done, soldier!" He patted the girl on the shoulder and hailed Black Lion.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Voltron/Go Lion or any of their characters. They are the property of WEP and Devil's Due Comics and Toei Animation. All other characters are mine. This is written purely for entertainment purposes and I am not monetarily compensated in any way.**

**Star Crossed**

**Chapter 2**

**1**

General Cossack rocked back on his heels and watched the visuals still quite unable to believe that Blue Lion and the Princess were actually in the hanger bay. He was surprised, no, not surprised, _astounded _that Lotor's plan had worked as well as it did. Cossack had cautioned him about using the _Vheyron, _fast as it was, it didn't have the protection that military spacecraft did. But the prince had insisted that was exactly why it was the perfect choice. _'Women just can't resist this thing.'_ Lotor had said running a hand down the elegant curve of one of the glossy black wings. And he had been right. Allura had snatched the bait and the trap had closed around her.

He studied the image of the mechanized predator on the visual and felt a chill go down his spine. They made no sense, these lion-mechas were unlike any warship he'd ever seen. They moved like real animals on the ground, right down the tail swishes. He couldn't imagine the skill it took to co-ordinate all four legs at the same time at speed. And when they flew they were faster, stronger and more maneuverable than anything the Drule military had. It was rumored that they were sentient, living beings made out of silicate not carbon. Maybe it was true. He swore that he could see the thing's fuselage expand and contract like it was breathing. _Hira! It looks like its alive!_

He had wanted to stay on the bridge, but Lotor had ordered him down here. He had plenty of opportunities to see what these Lions could do first hand to a robeast. And for that reason alone he never wanted to get this close to one. Especially with its pilot still in it. Yet here he was with nothing but his battle dress uniform and eighteen inches of carbon fiber alloyed steel between him and that killing machine.

Cossack glanced over his shoulder as the door to the control room outside the hanger swished open and Prince Lotor strode through it.

"I told you it would work." The prince said with a cocky grin as he loosened the collar of his flight suit, his life support tubes still dangling from his elbows and hips. He set his helmet down on the consol with a thunk. He had been in such a rush to get to the hanger where Allura and the lion were held that he hadn't taken the time to change. As soon as he had them both secure he would have his ship underway and make a hasty retreat back to Korrinoth with his prize.

"Yes, Your Highness, you got her. Now what are you going to do with her?" Cossack asked eyeing the Lion uneasily. His question caused a few chuckles from the soldiers on duty.

"As you were!" Lotor ordered smiling a little himself. _What am I going to do with her? Anything. Everything._

"We can't launch with the tractor beam activated. And I don't really recommend turning it off while she's still in the cockpit." Cossack explained. "And I don't think she's going to volunteer to get out."

"We'll see about that." Lotor answered.

"Allura, you are my prisoner. I order you to surrender and get out of the Lion." The prince addressed her through her comm, noticing in annoyance that she had disabled visual.

"What? No! Let me go, Lotor! Leave me and planet in peace." Allura's voice came over the comm. She sounded more angry than afraid.

"If you want peace so badly, surrender." He retorted.

"I'll never surrender to you!"

"Oh, that's what all you trembling little virgins say. At first." He said and her indignant gasp caused him to smirk. He so enjoyed their little exchanges.

"You may have me and you may have Blue Lion. But until you separate us you're in no position to make demands. I'll tell you one last time Lotor, for your own good, let me go. And I assure you, I am NOT trembling!" She sounded sure of herself. He wondered how much of it was bravado. He didn't really think that she would give up so easily. But he had to offer her the chance. He hadn't wanted to resort to brute force, but he was running out of time and options.

"See," Cossack gestured at the comm, and shook his head, "I told you she wouldn't co-operate. 'No, no, no.' That's all these Altean women know how to say…"

"Oh, she'll be begging to in a few minutes." Lotor replied.

"Ensign, increase the power." He ordered.

"Yes, Sir." The young man replied and raised the setting of the tractor beam slightly.

A gasp followed by a small mewling sound came from the speaker.

"Again, ensign." Lotor ordered.

"Sir?" The young man asked hesitantly and looked over his shoulder at Lotor. Normally he wouldn't have given a second thought to crushing an Altean pilot or any enemy fighter to death but this one was different. This one was the Princess of Altea and if one hair on her head was mussed he knew the Prince would flay the skin off his back.

"Do as you're told." Lotor ordered. He cringed inside as he gave the command, but the sooner Allura understood that there was no escape and that he was in control the better this would be for everyone.

A muscle in his jaw visibly flexed as he watched the ensign increase the energy field. The mewling sound became and anguished scream and he signaled to the ensign to vary the intensity at random. Gasping breaths and muffled sobs drifted over the comm. She would not be able to handle it for much longer. She would break. He knew it. His spy's information had been correct. The blood on the princess's pillow. Her frequent headaches after flight training. Her lady in waiting's frequent outbursts at Commander Kogane regarding the princess's health_. _They all told a tale that no one on Altea wanted repeated. _I am sorry, n'sayiat. Not everyone is meant to fly. _

He licked his lips then pressed them together in anticipation. His plan had worked. Allura was his. She had followed him just as he'd hoped. He truly felt like an ass for playing on her insecurities and inexperience but, really, he had no other choice. All of his earlier entreaties had failed as did his several kid knapping attempts. She, with the help of those damn Alliance pilots had managed to get away every time. But today was different. Today he had the princess and the lion. Instead of going to her he brought her to him. The Voltron force hadn't even realized what had happened until it was too late. And from the last situation reports, they were otherwise occupied fighting his robeast. And if that one didn't hold them, he had another ready to go. Several weeks ago, the witch had given him a proto-type that she wanted tested out. Lotor was sure that she had meant for it to be in a more controlled setting, but he a warrior, not a lab tech. In any case, he would have plenty of time to withdraw. The first half of his mission was nearly accomplished.

Lotor listened until the soft whimper faded to silence. He held his own breath until he heard the barely audible sound of Allura's breathing. She was alive at least. Now they had to get her in custody and go. Quickly.

He hailed the bridge. "Commander Yoi, what's the current situation?"

"The Altean's have just launched a bunch of skeet from the castle and they've doubled up on their artillery. The four lions are still engaged with the robeast. But it looks like they're gaining the upper hand. And from what we've managed to decode they know you have the princess and are planning a rescue attempt." Yoi replied.

"Excellent. Prepare the ship for launch. Be ready to leave on my mark!" Lotor grinned. Perfect, let them come after him.

"Yes, Your Highness."

Everything was going exactly as he had planned. Except for Allura. He had to get her out of the Lion.

"Allura? Can you hear me?" Prince Lotor asked through the comm. He paused a moment but heard only silence. "Allura, it's time to surrender. You have been very brave but now you're just being foolish." Lotor said into the comm. "Surrender and save your planet. Your people." Still silent. Good, she must have succumbed.

"Highness, do you want to send the team in there to get her?" Cossack asked.

"Get them in position. I'm going in with them." Lotor replied.

"Your Highness, I would advise against that. It's too—" Cossack said abruptly. If they had been in private he would not have been so polite.

"Dangerous? Ha! Cossack, I'm touched! You're worried about me!" Lotor laughed.

_Actually, no, fucker, I'm worried about me when I have to explain to King Zarkon how Allura was able to squash you like a bug in your own flagship. _Cossack thought. "Highness, once the force field is turned off the Lion will not be disabled. And if the princess should snap out of it while you're in there…" He let his words trail off, allowing Lotor come to his own conclusions.

"Nhg!" Lotor scowled at him, but did not disagree. As arrogant as the prince was he was under no delusion that the affection he felt for the princess was even slightly reciprocated. It would be suicide to enter the hanger if she was alert enough to use her weaponry. And they had to turn off the force field to enter. He'd forgotten about that. He signaled for the ensign to reduce the force field even more. "Send them in as soon as it's safe."

**2**

The pseudo-gravity of the tractor beam pulsed over her in waves causing her suit to constrict painfully as it sensed the extreme changes in the pressure. Allura swallowed back a scream as the blood flow in her legs was cut off and it felt like the seams of the garment were slicing into her skin. Once again the blood was pushed to her head and she felt it swell into her face and the pressure behind her eyes made it feel as though they would pop right out of their sockets. A sickening wave of dizziness threatened to sweep her into unconsciousness yet again. She sobbed as she fought it off. She had to remain strong. She had to get out of this.

Her vision was fading into a red mist. She was disoriented and losing consciousness from the last pressure wave and worse she was losing _commune _with her Lion._ No! Don't leave me! Not here! Not with him!_ It was a desperate plea as she struggled to maintain the connection but it was too late. The red mists became angry clouds, growing deeper and darker until finally everything faded to black and the cybernetic connection with her Lion slipped away.

There was a buzzing sound a voice from far away…'_you have been very brave…'_ It was somehow familiar. _Father? Is that you?_ She mused as reality faded as the blood that had been forced into her brain rapidly drained away with the sudden change in pressure '…_save your planet. Your people.'_ _My people? Yes! Yes! My people!_ _I can't…I must…!'_

With all the strength she had left she clenched her abdominal muscles as tight as she was able and forced air into her lungs at the same time. Then out again, still clenching. _Breathe…in…out…just breathe._ She told herself clenching and unclenching and sucking and expelling in short choppy breaths. Slowly, it seemed, her mind began to clear and then the familiar surge of energy rushed though her brain as she regained consciousness_._ Her hands and feet tingled as the wave rushed through her body and she pressed them into the flat crystal panels on the arm rests and floor, feeling the power surge up from the Lion and into herself linking them symbiotically. She borrowing the Lion's strength and the Lion her mind, both with a common purpose. _Commune._ _She was the Blue Lion once more._

_Blue wasn't her name of course, it was the abstraction that she tolerated from her sentient hosts. Blue they called her and she let them because she knew that blue was the color of their oceans, their skies and their dreams. Her name was unpronounceable and unknowable to the organics. To her pride and the Creator her name was the dream where all life began and death existed as one. She was called the power that shreds mountains until they crumble to the sea and grace that make the green things grow. She was the order of the tides and the chaos of the storm. _

_Among all these billions of mortal creatures, there were just a few that could hear her true name and understand it. Of those that tried the female was the only one that she could share commune with. She was awake again. Without commune she was asleep. She had been asleep so long that she had no dreams left and there had been nothing but the void. Black and empty. Lonely. She could not feel fear but she had despaired. So many ages had passed she had scarcely recognized the universe when she awakened. Her sisters woke with her and finally they found their Lord. _

_The evil ones that had torn them asunder had returned. Their machines did not kill them. They had survived only to create more chaos. They wanted to send her and her pride back to the void. This she would not allow. She felt the web of energy pinning her down. They would not keep her. _'They will feel the burning cold of my rage.'

Subconsciously Allura felt the jolt of Blue's anger, bringing her all the way back to reality. She reached out with her senses and felt the lion's body and limbs become her own. _I am a lion! _She thought relishing the feeling of Blue's phenomenal power flooding through her.

She checked her mobility first. She struggled to rise and couldn't. Her jaw was firmly pressed to the metal floor and her paws flat against it as well. _Easy. Don't panic. _She thought. _So, I'm still not going anywhere._ She thought glumly. But on the bright side, Lotor had reduced the gravity field to a level that only made her head feel like it was being crushed down by the weight of an anvil.

She examined the hanger with Blue's eyes. With them, she could use any spectrum of light or radiation. She could analyze their molecular structure scan them atom by atom for any weaknesses. There he was…now she could see him. First, his bio-electric outline, she knew it was him by his posture. Then the infra red heat silhouette, the hot reds and yellows pulsed and swayed with their movements. It was him and three others. Two seated. The other farther behind him. And there were more, she noticed as she continued scanning, waiting just behind the doors, their shapes an amorphous red-orange-yellow block of bodies.

He was shockingly close. Right on the other side of the near wall. He couldn't be more than one hundred meters away. The lion's glowing yellow eyes narrowed as she focused on her captor. So close! Waiting there, so arrogant and so sure she'd surrender! Oh! How she wished she could reach him. She would crush him with a swat of her paw. Mince him up between her jaws and spit out a bloody glob! But he was behind a wall of magnetized steel alloy and she was flat on the floor like a rug. She issued a low growl in irritation and felt the floors and walls of the vast chamber vibrate with the infra sonic sound.

"_Jericho." _The thought came unbidden to Allura. The word was familiar…where had she heard it before? She growled softly again and the hard metal floor trembled ever so slightly under her paws.


End file.
